Reunited  A Gorillaz Story Chapter 7
by charuchan
Summary: Murdoc is suspecting, Russel knows, and 2D and Noodle are deeply in love! Sparks fly in Chapter 7!  light language, alcohol use, substance abuse, light violence


Murdoc was in his study, looking down at the spot he left 2D the night before. There was a blood stain from 2D's bloody nose. Murdoc stood there for 10 minutes, trying to piece together the possibilities of what might have happened.

Murdoc heard the door slam and someone stomp inside. He ran to the study door and peeked out into the hallway. Noodle came huffing down the hallway, in a bathing suit and dripping wet. Then, the door slammed again, and 2D came running after her. "Noods!" he shouted. "Hun, where are you-!" 2D stopped talking as he saw Murdoc standing in the doorway.

"Hun? I've never heard you call Noodle that before," Murdoc said suspectingly. 2D froze in shock. "Get in 'ere!" Murdoc pointed sharply behind him, and 2D scrambled into the study, wet as well. He saw a towel on a chair and reached for it, but Murdoc said, "Don't touch it! Sit!" 2D sat in the chair. Murdoc sat at his messy desk, and folded his hands together.

"I want some answers. Now," Murdoc demanded. 2D was trembling.

"A-answers for-for what?" 2D asked nervously.

"Oh, I think you know."

2D gulped. How could he say this? "Well, Murdoc, you see…well, uh, um, Noodle and I, we, kinda, are in, like…." 2D voice trailed.

"IN WHAT!" Murdoc pounded his desk with his fists, making 2D jump. "Tell me or I will beat the crap out of you, Faceache!"

"We're in love, ok!" 2D blurted. He quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. Murdoc scanned the singer. Then, unexpectedly, he began to chuckle.

"You? And Noodle? In love?" Murdoc laughed again. "This is a joke, I know it! I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to prank me!" Murdoc was chuckling so hard now that he had tears in his eyes. 2D just sat there, staring at him.

"Murdoc, it's…it's not a joke…."

Murdoc stopped laughing. "What? Yes it is! You don't really think I am going to fall for it?"

"No, it's not!"

"Wait, if it's not a joke…you really think Noodle would love you?"

2D was confused. "What…what do you mean?"

Murdoc laughed again. "Come on, 2D, you really think that Noodle would have those feelings for you? She's just messin' with your head, that's all. Stop being so stupid!"

2D stood up defensively. "I'm not being stupid! I'm telling the truth, Murdoc! You're just jealous!"

"Me, jealous? Of you? Oh, I don't think so." Murdoc stood up quickly and pushed 2D back into the chair. Pointing a long, green finger in his face, Murdoc said to 2D, "You're just too dumb to realize what's real and not real. Get a grip!" Murdoc slapped 2D.

Sitting back down at his desk, Murdoc said, "Get out of my sight!" 2D stood up and left, bolting down the hallway to find Noodle.

Noodle was showered, changed, and locked up in her room. How could 2D let something like this happen? She was conflicted; she didn't know if she should stay with 2D or let him go. There was a knock at her door and 2D's voice saying, "Noodle, please let me in!"

"No!" Noodle threw a shoe at her door. 2D pounded on the door again. "Please, sweetie let me in! I want to talk to you!"

Noodle walked to her door and swung it open. 2D stood in the doorway, looking at Noodle. "What do you want?" Noodle asked.

"I want to talk to you. In private."

Noodle nodded and let 2D in. She threw him a towel. 2D sat down on Noodle's bed. She stood in front of him, arms crossed, tapping her foot. "Well?"

"Ok well, um…well now Murdoc knows too." 2D started. Noodle was about to scream, but 2D cut her off. "Don't…don't get upset! He doesn't believe me anyway. He thinks it's a joke. He also thinks…that…that you don't actually love me…." 2D put his head down. Noodle sat down on the bed next to him. "Go change and come back," Noodle told him. 2D nodded and left.

Noodle rubbed her temples. This was nerve-wracking. She grabbed her guitar and strummed a scale for 5 minutes, until 2D came back. Noodle looked up from her guitar and smiled.

"Noods, I know what you're finking," 2D began. "But really, it isn't that bad. Russel is fine with it, and Murdoc doesn't even believe us. All I want to know is…do you really love me?"

"D-kun…I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my entire life," Noodle said.

The singer held his hand out, and Noodle gently took it. 2D pulled Noodle close to him, and Noodle swung her guitar around her back. 2D sat back down on the bed, still holding Noodle's hand. He scooted up close to the wall, and Noodle followed, sitting in his lap. They began to kiss. 2D stuck his tongue in Noodle's mouth. Noodle kissed him harder.

2D laid down on the bed, pulling Noodle with him. _I guess this is a way to talk, _the singer thought. It took a lot not to reach for her dress zipper, because he knew how Noodle would react to that. 2D continued kissing her. Noodle came up for air, kissed 2D's cheek, and buried her face in the singer's neck. 2D stroked her blue-black hair.

Noodle wrapped her arms around 2D, resting her head on his chest. She felt his heartbeat and breathing. She felt so calm here. 2D kissed her face. Noodle closed her eyes and tried to rest.

Lifting Noodle, 2D crawled under the covers with the girl still in his arms. Noodle mumbled, half asleep to him, "Clothes please…." 2D nodded and unzipped her dress. He pulled off her skinny jeans, leaving her shivering in her underwear and bra, and grabbed a pair of soft shorts and a tank top from her drawer. 2D dressed Noodle back up into the pajamas. Then, he pulled off his own pants, wearing boxers, and took off his shirt, revealing a plain white undershirt. He crawled into bed with the sleeping Noodle and wrapped his arms around her. Noodle sighed in relief, and 2D whispered into her ear a lyric from "On Melancholy Hill."

"When you can't get what you want, then come with me, love." 


End file.
